villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Aldrich and Pontiff Sulyvahn
Seath the Scaleless and Nashandra have long since been approved, but let's not forget these two. What's the Work? Dark Souls III is the latest and presumed final entry in the Dark Souls series. In a series dedicated to keeping flames alive, the First Flame itself is once again on the edge of dying out. If it does, the world will wither away into nothing but ash. Who are they? What have they done? Aldrich Aldrich, Devourer of Gods, was once a cleric who found the Church of the Deep. He was a greedy man with the sole intent of obtaining power. What did he do to gain power? Cannibalism! He acquired a sadistic taste for undead flesh, "luxuriated" in his victim's screams as he ate them alive. He ate so many innocent people that he bloated up until he "popped" and deformed into sludge. According to Anri, the guy was fully willing to eat children as well, with only him/her and Horace ever escaping his hunger. So the guy's true religious goal was to not serve the gods, but rather eat them and gain their power for himself. His mass of power came to the point of Aldrich being asked to be one of the Lords of Cinder to link the First Flame, which Aldrich blindly accepted for he wanted to be seen as the most powerful of all. But at the cost of linking the fire was Aldrich sealed away and sacrificed in a tomb from his own cathedral, although the deacons lead by the Archdeacons Royce, McDonnell, and Flimt continued sacrificing people to appease their lord for his cannibalistic lust. That was until Aldrich was revived from his coffin by the bells to continue his man-eating hobby. With the help of Sulyvahn below, Aldrich was offered none other than the Dark Sun Gwyndolin, the youngest son of Lord Gwyn. Aldrich consumed Gwyndolin slowly, not only to enjoy his suffering, but to conceal the power of a god for himself. Pontiff Sulyvahn Pontiff Sulyvahn was a sorcerer from the Painted World of Ariandel, who left the painting as he had little use for frost magic. Sulyvahn traveled far until he found the Profaned Capital, and the Profaned Flame stored within it. From the flame, Sulyvahn discovered what he truly desired overall: power. He traveled to Irithyll of the Boreal Valley, a place that treasured the gods, mainly Lord Gwyn's family. Out of envy for the worship that the gods received, Sulyvahn gathered Outrider Knights and gifted them corrupting rings that turned them into feral beasts. With the Outrider Knights, the Pontiff decimated the Boreal Valley and forced the citizens to become his slaves. The most infamous of them was the Dancer, a member of Irithyll's former ruling family who was ordered by Sulyvahn to become a dancer, before giving her and one of his strongest Outrider Knights, Vordt, special left and right eye rings that transformed them into large monstrosities with armor fused to their skin. Sulyvahn would then find the Church of the Deep and plotted a goal to use Aldrich for his schemes. Becoming the leader of the church, when Aldrich was resurrected as a Lord of Cinder, Sulyvahn led him to the city of the gods, Anor Londo. Sulyvahn gathered the survivors of the city as offerings to Aldrich, including Gwyndolin, the last god of Anor Londo. If it wasn't for the Ashen One defeating Sulyvahn in his highest peak, he could have easily taken over all of Lothric. Mitigating Factors Aldrich Really? You really expect to find sympathy for someone that EATS CHILDREN!? Pontiff Sulyvahn Honestly no. There's nothing suggesting a Freudian excuse or redeeming quality from the Pontiff. He is just a power-hungry tyrant obsessed with ruling over people, using Aldrich as a way to dispose the gods he so despised. It's also implied that Sulyvahn only used Aldrich to exploit his god eating skills, not revering him like the rest of the church saw him. Heinous Standards Oh yes. For a world called "Dark Souls", these two are some of the most despicable evil folks within the trilogy. Compared to the other truly villainous characters like Seath, Manus, Nashandra, Elana, the Old Iron King, and High Lord Wolnir, their actions are nowhere close to the heinousness and despicable things these two commit. First Aldrich: unlike the Abyss Watchers, Yhorm the Giant, and Prince Lothric who all had honorable reasons to link the First Flame, Aldrich only did only to be worshiped forever to restrain an egotistical personality and have more delicious human sacrifices. Oh yeah, while there have been cannibals such as Executioner Smough and whoever the Covetous Demon was, Aldrich is the only one confirmed to eat KIDS. Move over Pennywise. Then there's Sulyvahn, who is definitely the more heinous of the two, as he had no reason to destroy and ruin all of the lives he caused simply for his own power-hungry needs. Final Verdict Easy yes to both. Yes: 3 No: 0 Undecided Total Score: +3 Verdict: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals